Sunny mist
by ruler of the ice dragons
Summary: what if daemon had a sister. What if she was chosen to change the future. Reborn/oc


Sunny mist

I don't own reborn

Lorena was in her office doing paperwork. "Wahhh why won't these evil paperwork burn" she cries finally cracking. Within a flash she had a pack of matches. Putting the paperwork in one huge pile she set the pile on fire. "hahaha finally it burns, now I'll rule the rest of my time" cackling evilly for a moment. While this was happening, in a whole other world the ghosts of the first gen. were deciding on what they should do.

"Well we could take a person from another world and have her live with my descendant" primo said.

"How's one person gonna change the future" G commented

"There is one person I know who has a chance of that happening" Daemon answered.

"Who" the other guardians asked cautiously.

"My awesome, angelic, slight pyromaniac, sister. Who is by chance in a different world" he replied.

"Is she an herbivore" Aluede asked emotionlessly.

"No she is the strongest person in her world and she is the Ceo. Of her own corp."

"Then you have my vote" Aluede finally said.

"Mine to" Primo, Asari, Lampo, knuckles and G agreed.

"Then I'll go pick her up" Daemon said fuzzing out and disappearing.

"I hope we made the right choice" Primo muttered before he and the rest left to go back into the rings.

In the other world

Lorena was on an assassination mission. See what most people didn't know is that she is a hit woman for the top mafia family.

"That's right come a little closer" she whispered. Looking in her scope she locked on to her target and pulled the trigger. The guy she was aiming at fell down.

"Aww I can't wait to go home and have a relaxing bath" the hit woman said walking home.

Once she had arrived at her home. She immediately went to the bathroom and turned the hot water on. She then went to her bedroom to get her clothes. While walking back to the bathroom, she walked past her mirror. Having an urge she turned around to see herself in the mirror. What she saw was a red haired women with blue haunted eyes, wearing a tank top with leather jeans. That had a gun sheathed on it. Sighing in exhaustion she continued on her way to her bathroom.

Finally in the bathtub she closed her eyes and relaxed. Her instincts went crazy. Eyes still closed her hand stealthy picked up a gun. In a blink of an eye she shot it.

"You crazy bitch, it's just me, you know your fucking brother" the guy angrily yelled.

"You're not a corporal being, so it didn't hurt anything "Lorena replied smirking with her eyes still closed.

"You've been chosen to go back home and help Vongola Decimo" Daemon said.

"No thank you I won't go"

"Did I mention that your soul mate is in that world" Daemon smiled slyly.

"Fine I'll go, but if you or anyone screw with me I get to shoot them" Lorena coldly said. Finally opening her eyes.

"Okay" he said before going back into the ring.

"Well that ruined my evening" she muttered dressing.

"I know you hear me Daemon, you can drop me onto that world in the morning once I get my stuff packed and I had a shower".

"Okay" she heard faintly.

She went to her bed and fell asleep.

Once she was asleep the ghost of the 1st gen. came into her room.

"We made the right choice after all" Primo smiled.

"You're right fruit bowl after all" Aluede said faintly smiling.

"Don't call me that" he whispered angrily.

"Maa Maa calm down everyone" Asari cheerfully smiled.

"Shut up" they both said

"You finish" G asked.

"Yeah" they both shouted quietly.

"Then let's go" Primo said. With that he went back into the ring. The guardians smiled at her on last time before leaving. Except one. Aluede. He went to Lorena and gave her a kiss on her forehead. After that he left. Lorena opened her eyes and smiled. Before going to sleep for real.

In the morning at 8:00 a.m.

This morning was hell for Lorena. She had to get her stuff ready and wake up. She had to turn over the company to her most trusted friend and collect and pack away all her weapons on her.

"Are you finally ready for the drop off" Daemon asked.

"Yes, big brother" Lorena said smirking at him.

"What did you do" he asked seeing her mischievous face.

"Nothing just left a little gift to my boss" she grinned sneakily.

With this last comment Daemon just smirked and dropped them off into Decimo's house.

At the mafia boss office

"My favorite Hit woman gone" he moaned from his chair.

He looked at the package he found on his desk. It was from his hit woman. Sighing he opened it. All of a sudden a jack-in-the-box popped out. While also shooting out blood. He then looked deeper and there it was a severed head. It took a moment for him to identify who it was. It was his spy that he sent to spy on his favorite hit woman. Along with a note.

It said…

Dear boss,

You're a dumbass if you think I didn't know about him. I'll let you know one thing don't do this again because I told one of my associates to look in on you from time to time. Have fun with what I also left in your alcohol.

Love, Lorena


End file.
